


At Home

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, Family, Fluff, Fushimi deals with children Lol, M/M, Reisaru Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Munakata invites Fushimi to dinner with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Reisaru Week Day 4 family and for the prompt from Lady-Lena:
> 
> Can i request a reisaru that involves umi and kai and forehead kisses?

“It will be fine, Fushimi-kun.”

That’s what Munakata had said when he’d told Fushimi they were going to be visiting his parents. But as they stood outside of Munakata’s family home, Fushimi felt his palms begin to sweat, and his mouth ran dry. It most certainly was not going to be fine.

He’d been here before on a few occasions; the quaint house was lovely, but small and homey. A feeling which made Fushimi inherently uncomfortable. It was so unfamiliar, as though he was entering a foreign country where he had no knowledge of the language.

Munakata’s house was very normal, especially for someone with his attitude. Munakata was studious and proper, intelligent, regal, and a bit awkward. Yet his family of landscapers were so...typical. His mother and father were elderly, but friendly and generous—they both clearly adored their two sons. Munakata's brother was also quite the family man, good with his wife and children. One of the last times he’d been here with Awashima, both of them had tried to figure out where exactly Munakata had come from, to absolutely no avail.

This time however, Awashima wouldn’t be with him. Fushimi would be going it alone, and it was a little different, seeing as he and Munakata were dating now...or well...he supposed that was what one would call it. They hadn’t officially labeled anything, but Munakata had called Fushimi his boyfriend a few times and Fushimi hadn’t corrected him.

Plus, the way Munakata had approached him about coming home with him felt oddly romantic. He had called Fushimi into his office towards the end of the day last week.

“Fushimi-kun, I would like it if you would join me on this trip home to see my parents.”

He’d asked if Awashima was going, and when Munakata said no, Fushimi immediately felt anxious.

What if he told his parents? Munakata was an odd man, and Fushimi wouldn’t put it past him to stand in front of his parents and say something like, ‘this is my boyfriend’ all casual and what not.

Fushimi wasn’t sure if he was ready for that level of ‘dating’.

But then again, Munakata wasn’t an idiot, nor was he often inconsiderate, especially when it came to serious matters. So perhaps he would discuss something like that beforehand.

Either way, it was far too late now, as they stood in front of the quaint Munakata household, and there was no going back.

“Are you ready, Fushimi-kun?” Munakata smiled.

No. He wasn’t ready. He would never be ready.

Upon entering the house, Fushimi was immediately hit with the smell of home-cooked food, rice steaming in the kitchen, and he leaned down to slip his shoes off.

“Uncle!”

A tiny, but very loud voice called out from the kitchen, and the patter of tiny feet hitting against the wooden floorboards could be heard in the distance. Fushimi’s face paled as he had forgotten momentarily about Munakata’s niece and nephew. The girl, Umi, he recalled her name being, charged into the entryway, and immediately wrapped herself around Munakata’s leg, nuzzling her cheek against him.

“We missed you!” she cheered, speaking for both herself and presumably her shy brother Kai, who stood in the doorway quietly, peering around the edge. Fushimi liked Kai way more.

“Hello Umi,” Munakata smiled, leaning down to pat her head. “It has been quite awhile, hasn’t it?”

She pulled back, folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks. “Too long,” she said.

Kai slipped from the shadows and wrapped his tiny hand around Munakata’s, squeezing it.

“Well, hello Kai!” Munakata said, and he turned his attention to the shy boy. Kai smiled, happy his uncle had given him the attention he clearly desired.

"Ah! Did Reisi finally arrive?" Fushimi could hear Munakata's mother's voice call out from around the corner, and Munakata immediately rose to his feet to greet her, the two children rushing back towards the kitchen. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, his eyes closed and calm, as though the warmth of the house had completely settled into his body.

"Hello mother," he said. "It smells delicious. I hope you didn't go overboard with your cooking."

She smiled, letting a soft laugh slip from between her lips. "Well, I get so excited when both you and Taishi come home, I can't help myself," she said. "And you did bring a guest like you said you would, so I had to be sure to make enough," she smiled.

"Ah yes, mother, you remember Fushimi Saruhiko, my 3rd-in-command, and very good friend," he said, to which his mother eagerly nodded, stepping forward to take Fushimi's hand and pull him into a hug.

"Hello again, Fushimi-san!" she said. Fushimi froze, unsure of what to do with his arms exactly. Hugging her back would've been the correct thing to do, but somehow it felt...wrong. "Welcome back to our home, it's lovely to see you again," she said pulling away. She gave Fushimi's wrist a gentle squeeze. "We always are so pleased when Reisi brings a friend with him. I do hope he doesn't give you too much trouble."

"Ah...not...exactly," he said, glancing towards Munakata's still smiling face.

"Good. I would scold him if he was causing problems for his subordinates."

"Mother, why would I ever cause any sort of problems," Munakata chuckled, following her next to Fushimi as they all made their way towards the living room.

"Reisi, dear, you used to cause problems all the time for your teachers," she said. "He had no problems speaking up when he felt the teachers weren't doing their jobs correctly," his mother continued, turning her attention mostly towards Fushimi.

Fushimi bit his lip, a small snort rumbling in his nose. "Ah, sounds like the Captain."

"Yes, so you see why I worry," she explained, ushering them towards the table. "Sit down, your father should be done with the food in a minute." His mother disappeared towards the kitchen once more and Munakata knelt down at the table, Fushimi following suit.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Umi called out, rushing in to sit on Munakata's lap. "Can I sit here for dinner?" she asked, her tiny blue eyes sparkling brightly.

Munakata chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll have your own spot for dinner, plus that wouldn't be very fair to your brother now would it?"

Fushimi felt a tiny hand on his ankle and he froze as Kai peeked out from under the table and crawled into Fushimi's lap. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards Munakata, his heart pounding. There was a small tiny person in his lap, and he had no idea what to do. "I can sit here," Kai whispered quietly.

Munakata bit his lip, clearly trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him. "I don't think Fushimi-kun wants to eat dinner with you in his lap, Kai." The little boy's eyes widened as he stared up at Fushimi, who could only stare back, still completely frozen.

"Mm...I'm sorry," Kai whispered quietly. Rolling over, away from Fushimi, Kai sat directly next to him. "I'll sit here...okay?"

Fushimi quickly looked from Munakata to Kai and back to Munakata once more. He didn't really care where the kid sat, though he kind of wished he would move farther away, he wasn't about to complain about Munakata's nephew. "Uh...sure," he said finally, realizing he needed to give the kid some kind of answer.

"Okay," Kai smiled and rest his cheek on Fushimi's leg.

"Well then I'm going to sit here!" Umi yelled, jumping out of Munakata's lap as she curled up next to him.

"Umi! Kai! Are you giving your Uncle Reisi a hard time?" Munakata Taishi's voice echoed from the kitchen as he walked into the main room, placing some plates down on the table. He sat down, and leaned over, hooking his arm around Munakata's neck. "Hey little bro, it's been too long," he chuckled loudly.

Munakata laughed along with him, and Fushimi felt his face heat up, watching the scene. It was rare to see his Captain looking so casual, but there he was, laughing with his elder brother, as though they were both still young children.

"It's good to see you too, Taishi. I'm happy to see your children looking so well," Munakata said, giving Umi's head a gentle pat as she giggled.

"I see you brought Fushimi again. Hey!" he said, waving. "I hope my brother isn't working you too hard." Taishi was smiling, his mouth wide.

"No, no. I'd say I'm working just the right amount," Fushimi muttered.

"Actually, if anything Fushimi-kun overworks himself. I keep trying to get him to stop," Munakata sighed dramatically.

"Eh?!" Taishi exclaimed. "I bet you're just saying that, Reisi. I'm sure you're thrilled he's working himself ragged for you!" Both men laughed, but Fushimi stayed quiet, glancing down at the small boy resting on his thigh. He felt a bit sweaty, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the heat from the cooking in the next room, or if he was not used to all this comfortable familial energy circling about in the room.

"Food's ready!" Munakata's father called out, as he carried a large pot, followed by Taishi's wife, who brought out a few small bowls for her children.

"Hello Reisi, Fushimi-san," she bowed, setting the plates in front of Umi and Kai. "It's good to see you both."

"You really need to come around more often, Reisi," his father said, taking a seat. "You're going to kill your mother with worry."

"I know, I know," Munakata said softly, scooping a bit of rice onto his plate.

"It would be lovely if you could spend an entire weekend with us!" His mother said, scurrying in from the kitchen with more plates.

"You know that's almost impossible with how busy and unexpected work can get," Munakata chuckled. "I will promise to try and come around more often," he promised, glancing towards Fushimi, as though he were silently inviting him to come along again. Fushimi swallowed, looking at the steaming food in front of him. It looked delicious, and really, who could say no to a home cooked meal? Still, the entire atmosphere was far too pleasant for Fushimi to handle.

His mother sighed heavily and shook her head. "I suppose I should be grateful to have both of my sons here when I can. Let's eat!" she smiled, and began to dish out rice.

Fushimi's eyes widened as she place a large amount of rice and curry onto his plate, far more than he was used to eating. He was about to protest but kept his mouth shut, especially when Munakata's mother scolded them both for looking far too thin. "I doubt you're both eating enough, with how much Reisi claims you work." So instead, Fushimi decided to attempt to eat as much of the food as he could, instead of rejecting the woman's cooking.

The food was absolutely delicious, Fushimi couldn't deny that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been given delicious home-cooked food. Awashima had tried to cook a few times, but that usually ended with him eating something involving red bean paste, and that never really tasted all that great to him. The family however, was rowdy; Umi kept taunting Kai, while Taishi's wife continually tried to get them to calm down. Munakata's parents began to tell embarrassing stories of Munakata in school, and how much of a nerd he was when it came to studying. From what Fushimi could gather, Munakata and his brother were both very different people. He had noticed it the previous time he had come, but even more now, Munakata was very different from the casual nature his family seemed to possess.

"Fushimi-san, what about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Munakata's mother asked, a gentle smile on her face. She had meant well, wanting to inquire about her guest, make him feel included in the conversation, but the last thing Fushimi wanted to do was talk about his parents.

"Ah..." he began. "They have since passed..." he said quietly. It wasn't entirely true, Kisa was most likely alive...however he had no desire to speak of either parent, and it was easier to say they were both gone.

"Oh...I apologize for asking about a sensitive subject," she said, bowing her head, as though she were paying her respects.

"It's alright," Fushimi said, shaking his head. "I wasn't very close to either of them." That at least, was the truth. He caught Munakata's serious gaze out of the corner of his eye. His purple hues looked apologetic, yet calm, happy Fushimi didn't seem too bothered by his mother's intrusive question.

"Well, you are welcome to come here with Reisi anytime you want. I'll be happy to make food for both of you, and watch over you."

A small smile curled onto Fushimi's lips. "...Thank you," he said softly, not quite sure of how to respond. Was this what it was like to have a caring mother? He felt Munakata's hand gently squeeze his thigh under the table, and he nodded, returning his focus to his food as Munakata strategically changed the subject to work. He praised Fushimi's work, and spoke of a few unruly strains they had dealt with recently. He also mentioned he was happy his parents had chosen to still live outside of the city.

When they had all finished with the food, they thanked his parents, and Munakata and his brother stood up to clear the dishes away from the table. Fushimi had begun to stand up, but Munakata's mother insisted he let everyone else handle it as he was a guest in their home. He watched the men pick up the plates, and carry everything to the kitchen, even Umi and Kai jumped up to help, and Fushimi felt a bit awkward sitting and waiting. He was used to being the one who worked, not the other way around.

"Fushimi-san?" Munakata's mother took a seat next to him, watching as the boys cleaned up in the kitchen, Umi and Kai running around their mother's legs as she tried to stop them from getting in the way.

"Hello," he said awkwardly. "Thank you for the food, it was...very delicious," he muttered.

Munakata's mother smiled, the wrinkles at the edge of her eyes creasing up. "You're very welcome. You are...very close with Reisi, are you not?"

Fushimi's face paled; did his mother figure it out? Had she noticed the way Munakata had touched his thigh? Or maybe she had noticed the subtle way he'd let one of his fingers rest over Fushimi's once everyone had finished eating. "Well..." he began, thinking there was no point in lying about it now. "I'd say we are. He is a good...captain."

"Ah...that makes me happy to hear. Reisi always had a difficult time making friends as a child...and now he works so much...I worry about him you know," she chuckled softly.

"He...cares greatly for his job and the citizens of Shizume," Fushimi said, not quite sure what Munakata's mother was getting at. He'd never experienced such a thing, were most normal mother's like this?

"I know, I know. I couldn't be prouder of him," she smiled. "But...will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Eh? Me?" Fushimi replied, thinking he probably should've been more formal...however he'd been shocked by the request.

"Will you watch over Reisi? It...would make me feel better if I knew he had a good...friend keeping a tab on him. I...want him to be happy. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Fushimi felt his mouth open a bit, his face heating up again. "..." Take care of Munakata? Wasn't that basically his job anyway? He resisted the urge to click his tongue and instead nodded. "Don't worry..."

Munakata's mother sighed, looking relieved. "Wonderful. You're a good boy, Fushimi-san. I can tell my son cares about you and respects you a great deal," she smiled, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Fushimi nodded, unable to respond as Umi and Kai ran into the room, Umi looking as hyper as ever.

"Papa, Papa! Can Uncle do the thing?!" Umi bounced up and down, tugging on Munakata's hand as she pulled him back towards the main room. Even Kai was looking excitedly at his uncle.

"Well, you have to ask Uncle Reisi that, not me," Taishi hummed, drying off another dish as he watched in the doorway.

"Uncle, Uncle! Do the thing! Do the thing!" Umi cheered.

"Please," Kai added quietly, remembering he should try and be polite.

Munakata knelt down in front of both of the children, a pleasant smile on his face. "I'd be happy to do the thing for you...if you could tell me what the thing is."

Both children twisted their faces in confusion. "You know...the thing. The blue thing!" Umi said. "Please please please!"

"Oya! I think I know what you mean now," he chuckled, and lifted his hand to hold out his palm. His hand began to glow, and a small gentle ball of his blue aura circled around above his skin. "This?" he asked.

"OOOO!" Umi gasped, leaning her face towards Munakata's hand. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

Kai also leaned closer, blinking even wider. "It's so...cool," he said shyly, his cheeks flushing.

"Do you want to know something even...better," Munakata smirked, leaning down towards both of the children. The two kids stared at their Uncle as though he had all the answers to all of their questions. The funny thing was, Munakata probably did have a decent amount of answers to most anything. It seemed there wasn't much the man didn't know about. Munakata was mysterious in that way. Many of his enemies were terrified of him, since he was a King after all, and very powerful...plus the way he carried himself...but Fushimi couldn't help but love this part of Munakata. This playful, loving man who sat in front of him, laughing with his niece and nephew, spending time with his precious family. He was lucky, he thought, to have the chance to witness this side of him. Lately, Fushimi was getting to know all sides of Munakata, and each one seemed better than the rest.

"Fushimi has two colors," Munakata grinned. Snapped from his daze, Fushimi flicked his gaze towards Munakata when he called his name.

"Eh?" Fushimi began, but Umi and Kai dashed over to him immediately.

"Oh wow! Really?! Two?!" Umi shouted. "Show us, show us!"

Fushimi glared at Munakata, who was smirking, looking rather pleased with himself. He wasn't sure he liked this side of Munakata, the sneaky side, who somehow always got what he wanted. He swiped his tongue along his lower lip and sighed. "Well...alright." He held out both his hands, opening up his palm as he let a small blue orb appear, as it had in Munakata's hand, however in his other palm, he held up a small pink flame, calling upon the Red aura, which he hadn't used in quite some time.

"Wow!" Umi cheered, her gaze flicking back and forth between both of his hands.

"Red..." Kai whispered, staring directly at Fushimi's hands. He'd never seen anyone so fascinated by both auras. Normally, having both reminded him of things he wished to forget. He could almost hear Misaki's voice, screaming at him, calling him a betrayer. But Munakata's niece and nephew loved both colors, their tiny faces staring with excitement.

"How come you have two?! You must be a lot stronger than Uncle Reisi!"

Munakata burst out laughing at Umi's theory and Fushimi clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "No," he grunted. "I'm not at all..." He stared at both children, and glanced towards Munakata's smiling face. "Your Uncle Reisi...he is a King...so...I guess that makes me...uh...his...knight..." Fushimi muttered slowly, pursing his lips.

"Oya! How cute, Fushimi-kun," Munakata smirked, and Fushimi glared at him, challenging him to say something like that again.

"Woah! Really?" Kai gasped, suddenly very interested. "How did you do that!?"

"He...gave me some of his power," Fushimi said, furrowing his brow. He doubted these children really knew anything about clans or Kings.

"What?! Uncle Reisi! Give me some!" Umi said, rushing back to her uncle and flopping into his lap.

Munakata chuckled, picking her up. "Maybe when you're older," he said softly, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Munakata was so good with the children. It seemed he knew exactly what to say and how to say it, and Fushimi could understand why his brother's kids loved the man so much.

"Alright, alright," Taishi said, stepping back into the room. "I think that's enough for now kids, you've bothered your Uncle and his friend plenty." Bending down, he scooped up a complaining Umi.

It was getting late, Fushimi had noticed, and so Taishi and his wife got ready to leave, taking the children with him.

"Goodbye Umi," Munakata said kissing her forehead once again. "Goodbye Kai," he smiled, doing the same for him. "We'll see each other soon. Be good to your parents." Damn Munakata, looking so sweet and gentle as he gave a kiss to each of the children.

"Okay, Uncle Reisi!" Umi said, hugging his neck with her small arms.

"Bye," Kai whispered, waving his tiny hand at Fushimi. Waving back, he quickly turned away, unsure of how to really say goodbye to children.

Munakata gave both his parents goodbye hugs, and Fushimi bowed, thanking them for the meal. It really had been a surprisingly pleasant evening, and even being surrounded by children hadn't been as deplorable as Fushimi had expected. Though as he took a seat in the car, he let out a long sigh, feeling exhausted from so much familial interaction.

Munakata stayed silent as they drove back, giving Fushimi time to process everything that had happened. His head hurt a bit, and he shut his eyes, listening to the gentle whir of the road.

"You did very well, Saruhiko," Munakata smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "My family adores you it seems, especially Kai."

"I dunno why," Fushimi muttered, blushing as he looked out the window.

"I think Kai relates to you."

"He's a small, happy child. How could he possibly relate to _me_?" Fushimi scoffed.

Munakata chuckled. "Because you're very quiet, and so is he. He feels safe around you."

"Shouldn't," Fushimi clicked his tongue. "And if they really love anyone it's you."

"Well, I am their mysterious Uncle," he said.

Fushimi rolled his eyes, and brushed his thumb over Munakata's smooth skin, staring down at their intertwined hands. "Your mother...you should go see her more," he whispered.

"Oya! Saruhiko-kun, I didn't think you'd be the type to tell me to go and visit my family," Munakata said.

"Yeah well...she cares about you a lot...and she's worried."

Munakata sighed. Fushimi could tell he didn't need to ask to know Fushimi had talked to his mother about this. "Of course it is nice to travel home, but I...have a great deal of work...and it is my duty to protect them, as it is my duty to protect all citizens of this city...I cannot do it there, at home...I have to do it with Scepter 4, with you," Munakata said, his gaze focused out of the window. "The farther away from them I am, the more protected they are."

Fushimi squeezed Munakata's hand. He'd heard him say once, that being a King meant he would eventually be lonely, and looking at him now, and seeing him with his family, the way Munakata had smiled...Fushimi never wanted that to go away. If he could, Fushimi wanted to protect that.

They stepped out of the car, and Fushimi took Munakata's hand, standing on his toes to press his lips to Munakata's forehead. "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to them," he whispered.

Blushing, Munakata tightened his grip on Fushimi's wrist and leaned down to brush their lips together, kissing him under the shadow of the evening. "Thank you, Saruhiko," he replied, smiling. Fushimi was happy he didn't have to go very far to feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest fic i have for this week, and I had a lot of fun getting to write it!! <3 I hope everyone who reads enjoys this :) Thank you to xladysaya for betaing this silly thing for me! <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, especially Reisaru


End file.
